Worry Between Brothers
by Myra109
Summary: Dennis wrote a letter to his brother, and for the first time since the school year began, he didn't get a reply. In which Colin is petrified and Dennis is worried about his big brother. CoS
1. Dennis

_I got this idea while I was reading a Colin Creevey story, which got me in the mood to write some Colin Creevey stuff (the story is What if? By Batmanfan12. It's nothing like this story, but it is probably the best Colin Creevey story I have ever read, so please go check out that author's story)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Dear Colin,

I wrote you a letter two weeks ago, and you didn't reply. I guess you're busy with your magic classes and your new friends and your photography. Could you send me some pictures?

Nothing much is happening around here. There's a new lady on the block- Ms. Shephard- and she always gives Dad a big tip when he brings her milk on his run. Mom likes her, too, says she's fun to chat with. I don't know her too well. I brought her some cookies when she first moved in; Mom wanted to welcome her to the neighborhood.

School is boring. Brad still picks on me, but I know you'll straighten him out when you come home for Christmas. Oh, and I got an A plus on my history test, but the teacher still doesn't like me.

Please write soon.

-Dennis

* * *

Dear Colin,

Why haven't you written? You've never gone this long without replying. You promised you wouldn't forget about me, Col! Please write back.

-Dennis

* * *

Dear Colin,

I haven't heard from you in over a month. Please write. It's lonely without you here, and now you're not even writing!

-Dennis (remember me? I'm your brother. Don't forget about me)

* * *

Dear Colin,

Are you not getting my letters? Are you ignoring me? I guess I can ask you when you get home this month for Christmas.

-Dennis

* * *

Dear Colin,

Now, I know something's up. You didn't come home for Christmas, and when I asked Mom and Dad, they looked at each other and told me you had the flu and couldn't travel. But you never get sick! Not even that year a hundred and twenty kids went home with the flu on the same day, and they had to shut down the school for a week while they disinfected the entire building. I got sick back then, and you used my tooth brush by mistake, and you still didn't get sick. Why would you get sick now?

Colin, please, if you're there, answer me. If you really are sick and can't do it yourself, ask someone else to do it. I just need to know you're okay.

-Dennis

* * *

Dear Colin,

Happy New Year! We counted down without you and you and I didn't have our new years eating contest like we always do. Dad played some old eighties music, and we shared our new years resolutions, but it wasn't the same without you. Even Mom and Dad think so. They kept looking at your empty chair when we sat around the table to share our goals for the new year.

You haven't replied since November, and it's January now. You used to write three times a week or more. You're starting to scare me.

Where are you?

-Dennis

* * *

Dear Colin,

It's February second. I celebrated my birthday without you. Please write. I miss my big brother. Is anyone there?

-Dennis

* * *

Dear Colin,

Guess what? Julie Sanchez gave me a valentine today! I've had a crush on her for as long as I can remember and now I finally know she at least returns some feelings.

Are there any cute girls you have your eye on?

Who am I kidding? Why am I asking you questions? It's not like you'll reply.

-Dennis

* * *

Dear Colin,

It's been over four months. You can't possibly be sick for this long, and if you were, they would've taken you to a hospital. Please, Colin. I'm worried. I'm your little brother, and I just want to know you're okay.

-Dennis

* * *

Dear Colin,

Do you remember when I was six and broke my arm really badly? The doctors thought I'd never be able to use it again, but it healed okay.

Anyway, I've been thinking about that day, and I remember your pale face. I remember that you were crying more than I was. You were so worried, and back then, I didn't understand. We fought so much. In fact, you were the one who dared me to climb the tree. Why would you be so worried about the annoying pest you had for a brother?

I finally understand worry between brothers.

I know we fight all the time, but you're my best friend, Colin. I don't know what I'd do without you.

-Dennis

* * *

Dear Colin,

You last replied on November 3rd. It's May 19th.

Where are you, Colin?

-Dennis

* * *

Dear Colin,

It's June first. Happy birthday, big bro. I hope you're having a great twelfth birthday.

-Dennis

* * *

Dear Colin,

It's the third week of June. You're supposed to come home tomorrow. You'd better be here.

-Dennis

* * *

Dennis came home the following day after football practice (for the Americans, he means soccer practice), and he walked into his room. His duffle bag hit the floor when he saw who was sitting on his bed.

Colin Creevey had returned.

Dennis attacked his brother, leaping at the older boy with flailing arms, pounding his tiny fists against Colin's chest.

"You jerk! Over eight months without a word! Do you know how worried I was? What happened?"

Colin laughed, which only infuriated the younger brother further.

"Oh, Dennis, have I got a story for you."

* * *

 _That was that. Probably way over done idea, but I thought I'd give it my best shot._

 _Make sure to review! Your feedback makes my day._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. Colin

_This story was originally going to be a one shot, but a lot of people wanted me to continue it, so I'm making it a three shot. This is Colin's point of view when he reads Dennis's letters._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Colin felt unusually stiff when he woke up.

"What..." he muttered. "What happened?"

"We were petrified," a voice said, and Colin turned his head (the rest of his body still felt too stiff to move without causing a lot of pain and a lot of creaking bones) to see a brown haired boy looking at him. His tie pronounced him a Hufflepuff.

"Who are you?" Colin asked. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Hospital Wing. I'm Justin Filch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff. I was petrified, too, but I've been up for a while. You were the second to last to be given the antidote, which I found kind of strange since you were the first kid to get petrified. Madam Pomphry's gone to un-petrify Filch's cat."

Colin rolled his eyes. "You think she could leave the cat petrified? I wasn't even in school for very long and that thing scared me."

Justin laughed. "I'll say. Anyway, you should be able to move in a few minutes, but I wouldn't suggest trying to walk for at least ten minutes. I learned that the hard way," he added, rubbing a bruise on his forehead.

"What day is it?" Colin asked.

"Um... I think we go home tomorrow."

Colin groaned. "Seriously? I missed my entire first year."

Justin nodded. "I missed a little under half of it. I feel bad for you."

Colin sighed and found the strength to sit up, but when he used the nightstand to help him, his hand knocked against a giant pile of letters, which toppled and the letters fluttered to the floor.

Justin laughed. "Someone's popular. Got a girlfriend back home?"

Colin shook his head. "No, but I do have a little brother," he stated, picking up the letters. "Obviously, he didn't know what happened to me. He's been writing to me for months."

Justin nodded. "I got a few letters from my sisters, but they found out what happened and didn't send anymore after that."

Colin nodded before ripping open the first letter.

 _Dear Colin,_

 _I wrote you a letter two weeks ago, and you didn't reply. I guess you're busy with your magic classes and your new friends and your photography. Could you send me some pictures?_

 _Nothing much is happening around here. There's a new lady on the block- Ms. Shephard- and she always gives Dad a big tip when he brings her milk on his run. Mom likes her, too, says she's fun to chat with. I don't know her too well. I brought her some cookies when she first moved in; Mom wanted to welcome her to the neighborhood._

 _School is boring. Brad still picks on me, but I know you'll straighten him out when you come home for Christmas. Oh, and I got an A plus on my history test, but the teacher still doesn't like me._

 _Please write soon._

 _-Dennis_

Colin smiled. Dennis was horrible at history (and the teacher really did hate him), so an A+ was quite the accomplishment.

As for Brad, Colin cracked his knuckles. He didn't care how little he was. If Brad messed with his brother again, Colin would make him regret it!

Ms. Shepard sounded nice, much nicer than the last woman who lived in that empty house. Mrs. Baker. She was about a hundred years old, owned two dozen cats, and blamed Colin and Dennis for everything. Every ball that broke her window, their fault. Every time someone made too much noise, they were blamed. Even when they brought her cookies on her birthday, she still didn't like them. She always found something to complain about, so Colin was glad this new neighbor didn't sound too bad.

 _Dear Colin,_

 _Why haven't you written? You've never gone this long without replying. You promised you wouldn't forget about me, Col! Please write back._

 _-Dennis_

Colin frowned. I could never forget you, Dennis, he thought.

If the monster that petrified him wasn't already dead, Colin would go after it himself for petrifying him and making his brother worry like that.

 _Dear Colin,_

 _I haven't heard from you in over a month. Please write. It's lonely without you here, and now you're not even writing!_

 _-Dennis (remember me? I'm your brother. Don't forget about me)_

Colin sighed. He was so mad at himself for making Dennis feel this way, even if it wasn't entirely his fault. If only he hadn't gone out after hours alone!

 _Dear Colin,_

 _Are you not getting my letters? Are you ignoring me? I guess I can ask you when you get home this month for Christmas._

 _-Dennis_

Colin swallowed. He'd missed Christmas. He couldn't imagine what Dennis felt like when he didn't come home.

 _Dear Colin,_

 _Now, I know something's up. You didn't come home for Christmas, and when I asked Mom and Dad, they looked at each other and told me you had the flu and couldn't travel. But you never get sick! Not even that year a hundred and twenty kids went home with the flu on the same day, and they had to shut down the school for a week while they disinfected the entire building. I got sick back then, and you used my tooth brush by mistake, and you still didn't get sick. Why would you get sick now?_

 _Colin, please, if you're there, answer me. If you really are sick and can't do it yourself, ask someone else to do it. I just need to know you're okay._

 _-Dennis_

Need to know you're okay... Colin nearly cried when he read that. Dennis was the best little brother he could ask for, even if he could be annoying at times. Colin tried to put himself in Dennis's shoes and nearly cried for worrying his brother so much.

 _Dear Colin,_

 _Happy New Year! We counted down without you and you and I didn't have our new years eating contest like we always do. Dad played some old eighties music, and we shared our new years resolutions, but it wasn't the same without you. Even Mom and Dad think so. They kept looking at your empty chair when we sat around the table to share our goals for the new year._

 _You haven't replied since November, and it's January now. You used to write three times a week or more. You're starting to scare me._

 _Where are you?_

 _-Dennis_

Dennis wasn't one to get scared. He was one of the bravest kids Colin knew. Bullies, illness, heights, roller coasters that adults were afraid of... Dennis had never been one to confess his fears. Not even that time Colin and him technically got kidnapped, even if those guys did kidnap the wrong kids (but that's a story for another time).

 _Dear Colin,_

 _It's February second. I celebrated my birthday without you. Please write. I miss my big brother. Is anyone there?_

 _-Dennis_

Dennis had turned nine without him there.

 _Dear Colin,_

 _Guess what? Julie Sanchez gave me a valentine today! I've had a crush on her for as long as I can remember and now I finally know she at least returns some feelings._

 _Are there any cute girls you have your eye on?_

 _Who am I kidding? Why am I asking you questions? It's not like you'll reply._

 _-Dennis_

Colin smiled at the beginning. Dennis had been crushing on Julie since Kindergarten, and Colin thought of all the girls he could tell Dennis about, like sweet Ginny Weasley and strange but interesting Luna Lovegood. Or even Harry Potter (but Colin hadn't told Dennis he was bisexual yet, so he'd need to find a way to approach that subject first).

By the end, he was frowning. Poor Dennis.

 _Dear Colin,_

 _It's been over four months. You can't possibly be sick for this long, and if you were, they would've taken you to a hospital. Please, Colin. I'm worried. I'm your little brother, and I just want to know you're okay._

 _-Dennis_

Well... he was sick for that long and technically, he was in the Hospital Wing, but then again, this was no ordianry illness, if it could even be called that.

 _Dear Colin,_

 _Do you remember when I was six and broke my arm really badly? The doctors thought I'd never be able to use it again, but it healed okay._

 _Anyway, I've been thinking about that day, and I remember your pale face. I remember that you were crying more than I was. You were so worried, and back then, I didn't understand. We fought so much. In fact, you were the one who dared me to climb the tree. Why would you be so worried about the annoying pest you had for a brother?_

 _I finally understand worry between brothers._

 _I know we fight all the time, but you're my best friend, Colin. I don't know what I'd do without you._

 _-Dennis_

Colin smiled, sadly. He remembered that day. Dennis had gone straight into surgery, and Colin had been so distressed, the doctors had had to sedate him.

Worry between brothers... Colin remembered that gut wrenching kind of anxiety all too well. He wished that Dennis hadn't had to experience it.

 _Dear Colin,_

 _You last replied on November 3rd. It's May 19th._

 _Where are you, Colin?_

 _-Dennis_

Dennis had been counting the days. Somehow that made this even more depressing.

 _Dear Colin,_

 _It's June first. Happy birthday, big bro. I hope you're having a great twelfth birthday._

 _-Dennis_

Woah. Colin hadn't even realized that until now- he'd turned twelve without his knowledge.

That felt kind of weird.

 _Dear Colin,_

 _It's the third week of June. You're supposed to come home tomorrow. You'd better be here._

 _-Dennis_

That letter had been sent earlier today.

Colin smiled. It was time for him to have a reunion with his baby brother.

* * *

Colin's mother had cried when she picked him up from Platform nine and three quarters, and Colin swore he saw his dad wiping his eyes, too, even though Colin had never seen his father cry.

They arrived home several hours before Dennis's school let out (their last day, too!), and Colin had to wait even longer for Dennis's football practice to end.

Colin heard the door open downstairs and watched as Dennis opened the bedroom door.

Dennis didn't look good. There were dark circles under his eyes; he was pale to begin with, but now, he was almost translucent. His hair was unbrushed, and his clothes were wrinkled.

Colin was worried for his brother, but he smiled because he was finally seeing Dennis again.

Dennis attacked his brother, leaping at the older boy with flailing arms, pounding his tiny fists against Colin's chest. Colin only smiled, having expected that.

"You jerk! Over eight months without a word! Do you know how worried I was? What happened?"

Colin laughed, which only infuriated the younger brother further.

"Oh, Dennis, have I got a story for you."

* * *

 _I'm probably going to do a seperated story on the time Colin and Dennis technically got kidnapped, but I'm not sure when I'll be doing it. If you'd like to see that, review or pm me to say so. The more people who want to see it, the faster I'll post it._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	3. Brothers

_A pretty short chapter, but I still think it's a sweet one._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Dennis awoke with the feeling that something was wrong. Nothing in particular made him feel that way; the feeling was just... there.

Dennis crawled out of his bed and tip toed down the hall to Colin's room, clenching his blanket and teddy bear in his tiny hands (yes, Dennis still had a blankie and teddy, but he was nine years old and had had his brother vanish off the face of the earth for almost an entire school year. Don't judge him). Dennis's bare feet slid across the cold, hard wood floor of the hallway, and his feet whispered against the wood as he passed his parents' room and stood in front of Colin's door.

Dennis pushed open the door and was about to ask his brother if he could sleep in his room tonight when he saw Colin.

At first, Dennis thought Colin was having a seizure. He was flailing and thrashing in his bed, trembling like a leaf in a hurricane. Dennis could have sworn he could hear Colin's heartbeat clear across the room. Colin's bed was drenched in sweat.

Dennis was about to call out for his parents when he heard Colin muttering.

"No... please... stay away," he cried. "Please!"

Dennis frowned. He once again considered calling out for his parents; they'd always comforted them when they had nightmares, but... this was something Dennis could help with.

Dennis crossed the floor and climbed onto the bed beside his shivering older brother and wrapped his arms around the boy, controlling his tremors and spasms to try and keep the boy from accidentally hurting himself. Colin already had emotional scars; he didn't need physical ones, too.

"Colin," he murmured, "It's just a nightmare. Whatever you're seeing is not real. Wake up, big bro. Come on. I know you can do it."

Colin whimpered a few more times, but with some quiet urging from Dennis, he managed to pry his eyes open and stare into his brother's caring, concerned eyes. He slowly reached up a hand to touch his face, and his fingertips met the sticky trails sliding down his skin. Tears.

"What happened?" He mumbled.

"You were having a nightmare," Dennis answered.

"Dennis... what are you doing in my room so late?" Colin asked, trying to avoid the nightmare topic for a little longer.

"I felt like something was wrong, and after this year... I came to check on you. I guess my feeling was right," Dennis said with a watery smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

If anyone else had asked that question, Colin would have turned away, said no, or even bitten their head off (figuratively, of course).

But this was Dennis. If there was one person Colin trusted in the world, it was his little brother. Besides, after being petrified and causing his brother to worry for an entire school year, Colin owed this much to Dennis for not giving up on him after all those letters went unanswered.

"I... I was walking down a dark, silent hall. I was the only there... but then I heard hissing, like a hundred snakes speaking at once. I turned around, and I started taking pictures. I don't even remember why. But then, I lowered my camera and saw the most terrifying creature I have ever seen. A gigantic snake twenty times as tall as me with green, leathery skin, razor sharp teeth, and big yellow eyes. It was horrifying. And then... I felt an unbearable amount of fear and pain. Then it was like I went to sleep."

"The night you were petrified," Dennis realized, and Colin nodded, not meeting Dennis's eyes.

Dennis sighed before embracing his brother. Neither of them spoke another word. They simply sat there in silence, arms wrapped around each other. Colin didn't cry, and Dennis didn't cry. Neither moved until the sun was almost peaking above the horizon.

"I love you," Colin finally murmured.

"I love you, too," Dennis agreed.

Siblings often take each other for granted. They spend years wishing to be an only child, but when their sibling is hurt or in danger, they come through. That 'I wish I was an only child' turns into an 'I want my brother/sister back.' I know some of you don't believe me, but Dennis and Colin can vouch for that.

A relationship between brothers is something unexplainable with words, something so special and yet so ignored. Brothers spend so much time fighting (don't get me wrong. Fighting is a part of being siblings, but this is an excessive amount of fighting) that they forget that one day, their brother might not be around anymore.

Colin and Dennis didn't say it very often, but they loved each other more than life itself. If one lost the other... they're not even sure what would happen to the one left behind.

"Dennis," Colin whispered. "Can you promise me something?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Promise you'll never stop loving me?"

Dennis smiled. "I'll promise if you promise."

The brothers grinned and hooked their littlest fingers around each other.

"Pinky promise," they said in tandem before laughing and drifting off to sleep, side by side.

* * *

 _THE END, EVERYONE! Hope you enjoyed the story!_

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
